Untold Epilogue
by Redrum
Summary: He might not be gay, but he sure has hell should have been with what he was still feeling for his best friend.


Title: Untold Epilogue  
Author: Redrum  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: He might not be gay, but he sure has hell should have been with what he was still feeling for his best friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fanfic. They belong to Diana Wieler, who wrote 'Bad Boy.'

Author's Notes: I don't care if this is the very first fanfic for this story. I was unhappy with the ending, so I wrote my own.

-------------------

Four years is a long time to see your crush cycle through multiple lovers. Worse yet, to still be involved with your crush's sister. How low could he get? A.J. thought, watching his best friend of seven years dancing in the arms of some tall brunet. His cedar-gold hair was damp with sweat and clinging to the back of his neck. His normally-expressive green eyes were closed; he appeared to be enjoying the other man's attention.

A.J. sighed. He let his head fall forward, connecting painfully with the steering wheel. This is stalking, plain and simple. He gripped the wheel harder; the hard rubber didn't give beneath his thick fingers.

He pushed his broad shoulders back with a groan. He forced himself to sit up. He looked again through the club's window.

"I don't know how much longer I can deal with this," he murmured, before shifting the car's gear from park and driving away.

This was familiar territory. Lifting weights was easy. Masculine. It was also one of the few times he got Tulsa Brown all to himself. Summer always hogged his time whenever he came to visit his friend. They both still lived with their parents, but A.J. knew Tully, at least, planned to move out soon, for privacy if nothing else. His parents were nice and everything, but no male could put up with living in a cramped house for long with his family.

He could hear Tully's murmuring as he counted his own reps with the dumbbell. A.J. had lost count with the number of times he had bench pressed. He was too busy watching Tully's bicep bulge.

When a deep groan suddenly filled the room, A.J. knew his friend was finished with his exercise. They had been working out for a long time, but time seemed like nothing when he was with Tully.

"A.J.," his friend said.

He placed the bar on its holder before sitting up. He raised his brow, waiting.

"You never used to beat around the bush for this long, A.J. What the hell is wrong? You've been acting weird for the last few weeks."

Weeks? A.J. thought. Try years.

"Nothing –"

"Don't give me that!" Tully yelled, cutting him off. "Even Summer's noticed. You've been moping around for weeks and you're getting aggressive again out on the ice."

A.J. winced at the mention of his last few games. He'd thought about quitting after Tully had, but he'd enjoyed the game too much. He missed having his best friend out on the ice with him though, no matter how long it had been.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Tully's green eyes softened as he leaned forward, perching his elbows on his spread knees. "It's not about the wedding, is it? I know June's only twenty five, but your dad really seems to like her."

A.J. shook his head. "No, it's not that," he murmured, bowing his head. Should he? He looked up again, meeting the other's gaze for a split second before he had to look away. It couldn't fuck up their friendship that badly… and at least it would be all out in the open and he could stop hiding.

"Tul," he whispered, frowning as he tried to form words. "I… Do you remember a few years ago, when… how I said that everybody wants you, even if they can't… even if they shouldn't?"

He could hear Tully's breathing speed up. Was he going to get the same speech about how they couldn't because they were best friends?

"Even you?" Tully murmured, parroting the exact words he'd said four years ago.

A.J. looked up, eyes widening. "I… I still do, Tully."

"Oh, A.J.," the blonde whispered, forehead creasing as he tried to figure out how to respond.

"I know you don't think we should act on it," A.J. rushed to say, before Tully could start, "and I know that you don't think I'm gay just because I would know if I was…. But, Tully… I – I still want you." He looked away. "Crushes aren't supposed to last for four years," he added in a whisper. "I might not look at other guys twice, but you… you're different to me. Nothing's changed."

"Jesus," Tully whispered, running a hand through his hair. His palms were suddenly sweaty.

"If you, you know, still don't think I'm serious and that we can't act on it, tell me now, please. I've been pining for years. I know I shouldn't have fooled around with your sister like this, but it's like I've been too afraid to –"

"A.J.," Tully said, abruptly putting an end to the other man's blabbering. "I… fuck; I don't know what to do."

A.J. looked up. He leaned forward and grabbed Tully's hand. "Say yes. Say you'll give me a chance."

The blond sighed softly before he too leaned forward until they were sharing the same breath.

"I've been waiting four years for this," A.J. couldn't help but whisper as Tully angled his head and leaned in further, until their lips touched. A hand at the back of his hair brought him closer, until his nose was pushing against Tully's cheek and he could feel the scrape of stubble across his own cheek.

"I've been waiting eight years for this," Tully murmured with a soft laugh before he captured A.J.'s tongue in his mouth, preventing both of them from speech.

Goosebumps broke out along his flesh. He shivered as the desire curled in his belly, sending warm sparks throughout his body. This was real. It wasn't a dream.

He brought his hand up, aching for something to hold. His hand came in contact with the other man's lean chest, directly over Tully's rapidly beating heart.

No, this wasn't a dream, A.J. thought, breathing deeply through his nose as he drew his best friend's tongue into his mouth. This was how it should have been four years ago. This was how it was going to be from now on. Warmth pooling in his chest and desire licking at his senses. He was happy to finally be. No thinking necessary. No more need to time his touches so they didn't linger too long. No more need to think about his best friend while he preformed for someone else. He had the real thing right here. Warm and safe.

It was heaven.

- End -


End file.
